Episode 4 - The Arrival of Petulance – Oblivion makes their First Strike
Precure Shinning Stars! Episode 4 - The Arrival of Petulance – Oblivion makes their First Strike! Scene 1 A calm Sunday morning, the birds singing outside, the sun shining high in the sky pouring warm rays over the land and a gentle breeze blows making for a perfect day to relax. In a modern apartment looking out over the town’s market place Ariel, Tamara and Emily are gathered, the atmosphere is tense and uneasy. “You haven’t seen her either Tamara?” Ariel asks. With a solemn look Tamara simply shakes her head back and replies “No, last time I saw her was the night before Emily awoke as Cure Scorpio.” Emily looks at the pair in confusion, she has only heard about this fairy called Hydra. She found it funny because from the descriptions she has heard she does not sound like a fairy, only a fish. “Has she ever done this before? You two have been active longer than me and you both have known her for a while. Has she ever just vanished for a few days before?” Ariel turns with her arms crossed to look out the window, looking out with a piercing concentration in her eyes she replied. “She has, but for you to have awoken she had to grant you that power. She knows you are with us now. She should have come here pretty quickly to meet you and fill you in on our mission.” Tamara springs to her feet thrusting her fist in front of her face and in a passionate manor and says, “We have only one option. We must look all over the town and see if we can find her!” The three split up to look for Hydra. Tamara heads to the school, Ariel to the beach and Emily to the park. Tamara checks the sports hall, school swimming pool, all the classrooms, the auditorium and the performing arts amphitheatre but no signs of Hydra. Ariel walks the length of the beach, checks the rock pools, looks out off the crag into the sea to see if Hydra is swimming in her favourite spot and she check a small cave where Hydra used to sleep, but still no sign of Hydra anywhere. Emily walks through the park checking the play ground, the gazebo surrounded by flowers and walks the path along the river. She reaches the end of the path and sees the bridge leading out of the park onto the shopping district. “Well the only place left here is under the bridge.” She approaches the edge of the river and grips the bridge behind her and slowly shuffles her feet along the narrow piece of dirt. She swings her leg around flinging her body under the bridge. She looks and sees a blue and purple fish with longs frilly fins laying on the floor badly bruised and wounded. Emily knows this must be Hydra lying before her. She whips her mobile phone out of her pocket but then is stricken with the realization, she does not have Ariel or Tamara’s numbers. She leans down and gently sweeps Hydra up in her arms. Hydra lay there flopped into her body and fins dangled over her arms unconscious. “Hydra, can you hear me?” Emily asks in a timid voice. Without warning Emily begins to glow with a navy blue light and suddenly two beams of light shoot out from her. “What was that? No time to worry about that, Hydra can you hear me? It’s no good you’re out cold. I have to get you somewhere safe.” She slowly edges out over the narrow dirt again getting Hydra out from under the bridge and she just knows she has to head to Ariel’s apartment. Scene 2 Emily ran as fast as she could up the stairs of the apartment complex with Hydra slumped in her arms unconscious. She reaches the sixth floor and runs down the corridor to Ariel’s apartment. She reaches the door and bangs on it frantically, “Ariel are you there?” Emily said while she hit the door with her fist. The door opened and Emily burst through the doorway. Tamara jumps up from the sofa in shock to see Hydra lying lifeless in Emily’s arms, with anger in her voice “What the hell happened!?” Tamara asked! She could tell from the bruises on Hydra they were caused by hard impacts. Emily looks down at Hydra and timidly replies, “I don’t know. I found her under the bridge as you leave the park like this. She was just led there on the floor.” Ariel approaches Emily and gently takes Hydra from her arms and walks into her bedroom. She lays Hydra on the bed and pulls the covers over her making her comfortable. “All we can do now is watch over her and hope she pulls through, and then she can tell us what happened.” Hours past and the girls took it in turns every hour watching over Hydra. The sun lower in the sky shines with a golden light shining through the bedroom window. Emily sitting on a chair by the side of the bed watches over Hydra. The door creeks open slowly, Emily turns and sees Ariel standing in the gap. “Anything?” Ariel asks as she walks into the room. “No, she has moved a little but that’s all.” Emily replied. Ariel walks up behind Emily and places her hand on her shoulder and says, “I am sorry this is how you met Hydra. It is meant to be a special time for a Precure. Meeting our guardian fairy and guide of our mission, instead you found her badly beaten and unconscious.” Emily turns her head up and looks at Ariel and sees her looking at Hydra with concern. In that moment she knows this is bad. She knows Ariel has been fighting for a while and for her to be concerned it had to be the worst thing she had seen yet. “uhhhhh” groans from the bed snapping Emily’s focus back onto Hydra. Ariel shouts out, “Tamara she is waking up!” Tamara bursts through the door and the three gather around the bed watching as Hydra begins to slowly come to. “Hydra, Hydra, can you hear me?” Ariel asks leaning over in concern. Hydra’s eyes open slowly and she sees the three girls gathered around her. In a weak voice Hydra says, “I can hear you, and you must be Cure Scorpio.” Tamara slams her hand on the bed making Hydra turn her gaze on her. “We can discuss Emily later Hydra, what happened to you? Who or what did this to you?” Tamara asks. Hydra pulls her body up slightly and lays her frontal fins down over the blanket. “I was attacked.” All three leaned in further, Tamara with anger in her voice says, “By an Anti-Lifimal? We will find it and make it pay!” Hydra shakes her head, “No it wasn’t an Anti-Lifimal. It was the Earth Tribe.” “WHAT!” Tamara roared in anger! “It’s true, I was heading here when I sensed Cure Scorpio’s awakening and I was attacked by the Earth Tribe. I tried to flee but Cure Virgo used her attack Rebirth Shield and I crashed into the giant petals. I then tried to get to my up when Cure Taurus used her attack Fertility Frenzy to hold me still. As I struggled the three approached me with a cruel look in their eyes. I was so scared I started trembling while held in place by the vines. They told me that we wouldn’t stand in their way and by destroying me they destroy you. Cure Capricorn used her attack Vitality Quake to pummel me while I was restrained. I have never felt pain like it in my life. I passed out it was so intense, I remember coming to just as they tossed me off the bridge. I floated under and managed to pull myself up onto the bank. The next thing I remember is waking up here.” Scene 3 Tamara furious by the information slams her hand into the wall in anger, Ariel sits up and begins to contemplate the news and Emily leans in and cuddles Hydra in a nurturing manor. “Those COWS have to pay!” Tamara declares! Ariel stands up and walks over to Tamara, she takes Tamara’s hand pulling it away from the wall turning Tamara to face her. “We will, but first we have got to find them.” Tamara’s eyes begin to calm from the collected words from Ariel but Emily’s body begins to tighten with anxiety. “But I thought the Anti-Lifimals were our enemy, not humans.” Emily says in shaky voice. Ariel pulls Tamara by the hand along with her over to the bed where Emily sits hugging Hydra. Ariel strokes Hydra’s head and she looks at Emily. “I don’t want to fight humans either, but they have made the first move against us. We must now find them and make sure they are no longer a problem.” Emily timidly looks at Ariel and nods in agreement. Outside the sky still grows a warm golden orange as the sun slowly sets. The town’s Market Square is a buzz with activity as a charity concert performed by the local junior schools band performs. With raffle draws and the kids serving a variety of foods and drinks the town’s people are gathered in joy. Dominique, Bianca and Nena are all enjoying the performance especially Bianca as she watches her little brother Reece play the drums. “Oh my god Bianca, he is so good!” Nena says as she dances to the beat of the music. Bianca cannot help but smile with pride as she watches her brother playing with his band mates. Suddenly a BOOMING sounds echoes out from above the concert. The band stops playing and everyone looks up in wonder. “What was that?” Reece asked to his band mates, but only blank stares looked back at him. Bianca, Dominique and Nena all run off down an ally way. “That was them wasn’t it?” Nena asked. Dominique looked at the pair and replied, “Yes it is. An Anti-Lifimal is coming.” Bianca looks back out to see all the people. “What about them? My brother is out there!” she says with a touch of panic in her voice. Dominique reaches out and takes Bianca’s hand and reassures her, “Don’t worry we will protect them all.” The three hear a scream, soon followed by more screams. “It’s here! Bianca, Nena are you ready?” the three begin to glow calling forth the pink crystal of Aries, the orange crystal of Capricorn and the green crystal of Taurus. The three cry out! “Jewel of the Earth Shine!” Scene 4 In a white lights Dominique begins to glow, in a green light Bianca begins to glow, in an orange light Nena begins to glow, a giant pale pink flower bud springs from the ground surrounding Dominique, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover Bianca’s body wrapping themselves around her as they go, a giant orange crystal surrounds Nena shinning in a brilliant light, The petals begin to slowly open with white light pouring out of the open spaces as it widens and as the flower opens fully Cure Virgo is revealed, the vines burst in a pure green light and Cure Taurus is revealed, the crystal shatters and explodes out in a shining orange light revealing Cure Capricorn, white, pink, green and orange lights twinkle up to the sky. The town’s people run in a panic as amusement stands are being trash, wood splintering and spraying out in the wake of the destruction, shouts and screams pour out from the area. “STOP!” echoes out bringing everything silent. Three figures land in front of the Anti-Lifimal making it stand still and watch the three. “I shall be the 1 to bring the rebirth of your evil heart! Cure Virgo!”, “Through the Fertility of the land I shall destroy your evil heart! Cure Taurus!”, “Through the Vitality of the Earth I shall stop you evil! Cure Capricorn!” the three Cures stand before the Anti-Lifimal ready to fight. Cure Taurus turns and sees her brother among the other town’s people all watching the intense moment standing before them. “All of you get out of here! We will keep it busy!” Cure Taurus commands, causing everyone to turn and flee from the area including her brother. She turns back rejoining her comrades in the staring contest to see who will make the first move in the fight. The Anti-Lifimal looked like a demonic twisted version of a hyena. Two heads both complete with razor sharp teeth and razor spins at the base of the necks, sharp claws gleamed off the four powerful legs with three razor spines at the base of the back near a long whip like tail. Like all Anti-Lifimals this beast had evil predatory eyes looking at the Precures like prey, but this time four eyes looked at them ready to strike. Cure Taurus’s face begins to tighten having realized they have a problem. “Virgo, Capricorn this is not going to be easy. That thing has two sets of eyes looking at us so it will be hard to get the drop on it.” Cure Capricorn thrusts her fist in front of her face and replies, “Then we hit it head on!” she digs her foot into the ground and charges forward towards the beast. The Anti-Lifimal turns its body and rears up onto its hind legs. Cure Capricorn twists her body as she get near the creature and swings all her power into a punch. The Anti-Lifimal drops its body back down allowing her to miss and fall over the top of it. It swings both of its heads at Cure Capricorn with full force sending her flying into the concert stage and be buried under the rubble. The Anti-Lifimal turns and charges at Cure Virgo and Taurus, the pair pulls an attack stance ready to fight. As the creature plunges closer to them they fly off in opposite directions and the Anti-Lifimal digs its feet in and turns to go after Cure Virgo. She hears it gaining on her as she runs, the sound of its powerful legs thudding on the ground behind her. She jumps as she runs spinning around to face the beast and digs her heals in skidding backwards. “Rebirth Shield!” she cries calling forth giant flower petals to create a wall between her and the Anti-Lifimal. Scene 5 The Anti-Lifimal uses the petals as a spring board and jumps away from Cure Virgo and straight towards Cure Taurus instead. As it sweeps down towards her she narrowly avoids the swipe from its claws by somersaulting back. As she springs up from the flip she brings her hands up and cries, “Fertility Frenzy!” calling vines up from the ground towards the Anti-Lifimal. It swings its arm out slicing two of the vines with its razor claws but three of its legs and one of its heads trapped by the four remaining vines leaving the free head and arm biting and scratching at the vines to get free. The rubble at the stage begins to move and Cure Capricorn stands up holding the back of her head. “Ouch, that was not my best move.” She says as she looks up. She sees the Anti-Lifimal thrashing to get free, she charges in and shouts out “Vitality Quake!” Rocks pull up from the ground slamming into the Anti-Lifimal exploding as they hit. The beast cries out as it crumbles away into twinkling pink, green and orange point of light drifting up into the sky. The three walk up towards each other. “Nicely done ladies!” Cure Capricorn says as she approaches the other two. “Next time, wait and listen to me Capricorn and you can avoid a head ache.” Cure Taurus replies with a grin on her face. The three share a giggle but it is cut short when they hear, “Tidal Life” cry out and a power jet of water shoots at the three. They jump out of the way of the attack just in time landing a short distance from where they were, they all look around and hear the sound of three figures landing behind them. “You will not get away with what you did you COWS!” Cure Cancer aggressively shouts out at the three pointing at them. The Cure Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn all look on in confusion. “What are you talking about?” Cure Virgo asks gently as she steps forward towards the three. “You know exactly what you did!” Cure Cancer replies getting more irritated from the confusion of the Earth Tribe. “We really do not know, we do not even know anything about you three.” Cure Virgo states as she continues to approach the Water Tribe. “What do you know?” Cure Pisces asks as the expression on her face changes to curiosity. “We are the Earth Tribe, we are trying to find the Geo Gems and stop the Anti-Lifimals when they attack. That’s all we know.” Cure Virgo replies now standing only feet in front of the Water Tribe. “LIES!” Cure Cancer shouts with pure aggression, “You are lying! I will not listen to any more!” Cure Cancer lunges towards Cure Virgo, and she swings her hip around slamming the back of her heel into Cure Virgo Sending her flying. Cure Taurus and Capricorn pull a battle stance and charge towards the Water Tribe. Scene 6 Cure Taurus flies towards Cure Cancer gliding inches above the ground, as she reaches her she pulls up punching up under Cure Cancers causing her to lose her balance and fall back. Cure Capricorn swings around heading towards Cure Scorpio. She swings her hip around to kick her but Cure Scorpio twists her body around avoiding the attack. Cure Capricorn lands near Scorpio and the pair swing punches at each other blocking each other’s hits but occasionally getting a hit in to the right or the left. Cure Pisces leaps into the air, Cure Virgo looks up and sees Cure Pisces descending from the sky. She turns on her side avoiding the force of the punch being delivered to the ground by Cure Pisces. She jumps to her feet just in time to block aside kick from Cure Pisces. The kicks come in from left and then the right over and over and Cure Virgo struggles to block them with her forearms. Cure Taurus and Cure Cancer exchange punches and kicks from each other and the two eventually reach a deadlock pulling each other in. They throw each other back, Cure Taurus digs her feet into the ground and with all her power she leaps up into the sky souring towards Cure Cancer with mighty speed. She extends her leg out to kick into Cure Cancer at full speed, but just as she is about to hit Cure Cancer blocks the attack with her arms. She grabs Cure Taurus’s ankle and swings her around sending her flying into rows of chairs near where the concert stage once stood. Cure Cancer turns and sees Cure Scorpio and Capricorn locked in battle, she leaps into the air towards the pair. Cure Capricorn blocks a kick from Cure Scorpio and sees Cure Cancer coming towards her. She lunges forward and grabs Cure Scorpio and pulls her into the path of Cure Cancers as she extends her leg out to kick. Cure Cancer crashes into Cure Scorpio and the pair lay on the floor defeated before Cure Capricorn. Cure Capricorn turns and sees Cure Virgo struggling to deflect Cure Pisces powerful kicks. Cure Virgo is slammed hard to the right and quickly to the left by two powerful kicks throwing her to the floor. She looks up and sees Cure Pisces standing over her when suddenly Cure Capricorn swings up over Cure Pisces shoulder punching her hard in the back. Cure Pisces tumbles over Cure Virgo from the impact and rolls landing on her feet. She turns as she stands and sees Cure Cancer and Scorpio led on floor behind Cure Capricorn and Virgo. She looks to the right and sees Cure Taurus led in a heap amongst the pile of chairs. “Ha, seems I am down two and you are down one.” Cure Pisces says as she looks at the pair. Cure Virgo and Capricorn begin to walk around staring at Cure Pisces, “Why are you attacking us?” Cure Virgo asks. “It is too late for explanations.” Cure Pisces replies and she raises her hands above her head. Cure Taurus begins to stir in the pile of chairs and rubs her head to regain her senses. Cure Taurus looks up and sees Cure Cancer and Scorpio led on the floor unconscious, she continues to raise her head up and sees her two comrades standing faced off against Cure Pisces with her hands raised up ready to attack. Cure Taurus then spots her brother and some others watching the battle from an ally right behind Cure Virgo and Capricorn. “Tidal Life!” echoed out and Cure Taurus’s blood ran cold. She cried out, “STOP!” but it was too late! Cure Pisces hands began to glow aqua blue and a jet of water shot out from them towards Cure Virgo and Capricorn. The two Cures jump out of the way of the attack and Cure Pisces is horrified when she sees the boys in the ally. She fears for the worst she closes her eyes as she is unable to stop her attack as it flies towards the boys, Cure Taurus leaps in front of the attack and takes the full power of the hit. She falls to the floor with a mighty thud and the boys step out of the ally into the golden light from the sunset. Scene 7 Cure Scorpio and Cancer begin to come to and as they get to their feet they see Cure Taurus led defeated. “Nice one Pisces! Where are the other two?” Cure Cancer asks. Cure Pisces turns to her comrades and replies, “No this is over. Look!” she points, “Innocents, we cannot have this fight with them here.” Cure Scorpio looks and sees the boys standing near the entrance to the ally, “Cure Cancer, she is right. There is a difference between retreating from a fight and choose when to have a fight.” Cure Virgo and Capricorn land near Cure Taurus, Cure Virgo leans down to her fallen comrade while Cure Capricorn stands ready in case the Water Tribe change their minds. Cure Pisces walks towards Cure Scorpio and Cancer and the three begin to walk away, Cure Pisces turns back at the Earth Tribe and says, “This is not over, it has only just begun. Next time it will end differently.” The three leap into the sky and vanish from sight. “Taurus can you hear me? Are you ok?” Cure Virgo asks as she places her hands on Cure Taurus’s back. “''Cough'', apart from feeling like I got hit by a tidal wave, fine!” Cure Taurus manages to reply with sarcasm even after taking a hit like she did. Cure Capricorn turns and helps Cure Virgo get Taurus to her feet. Cure Taurus looks up and sees her brother and his fellow band members, she grins and says to them, “I thought I told you to get out of here.” Her brother steps forward and says, “We are sorry, and thank you.” He turns and he and his band mates leave. The light in the sky begins to dim and Cure Virgo and Capricorn helping Taurus leave. Back at Ariel’s apartment the three gather in the living room while Hydra sleeps in the bedroom still recovering. “I can’t believe we had to leave, we had them!” Tamara says pouting slightly in the fact they had to retreat. Ariel sits gently on a chair and graciously says, “We had to, Cure Taurus was ready to sacrifice herself to protect those children. They have proven they will fight but will not endanger the innocent. We must make the same conviction. They are our enemy, but we must never endanger the people we are sworn to protect.” In the bedroom Hydra floats before the tall mirror and a large shadowed figure with red eyes shimmers out looking at her. She bows and says, “My lord, it has begun. They have had their first fight against the Earth Tribe. They retreated because some kids got near the battle so their conscious made them call it off. Next time I will make sure they meet away from a public place and they can then destroy each other!” The eyes on the figure narrow and a dark evil voice says, “I am pleased, make sure next time they do destroy each other!” The figure vanishes from view and Hydra suddenly begins to distort and grow up revealing she is actually Petulance. He clenches his fist and his eyes grow with a purple rage, in a grainy voice he says, “Oh I will my liege, I promise you that.” Next time: Battle of the Tribes! – Earth Tribe Vs Water Tribe! The Earth Tribe gather and discuss the battle they had with the Water Tribe and wonder what they could have done. The following day at school Bianca notices how Tamara and Emily have suddenly become good friends when they two are bipolar opposites in personality traits. Has she discovered the identities of the Water Tribe? What is Petulance planning next? What was the mysterious light that shone from Emily? What will happen when the Tribes meet for a second fight? Find out in the next episode! Characters Introduced. Petulance Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery